Here With You
by Hamsters'R Us
Summary: Aragorn finds a girl out by herself and takes her to Lothlorien. Haldir has to watch her for a while. She doesnt like him at first until she started hanging out with him. Its a gonna be a cute story. Please read and review :)
1. tooken from the pond

It was getting dark and Zoe was still far out by the pond. Her baby cusins goldfish died and she wanted to catch another for her.  
  
"still no luck. Its already been two hours. I bet Aunt Ginny is worried." she said to herself. Zoe still waited. she could hear sound of crickets cherping. All of a sudden it went quiet. "somethings not right." Then she started hearing the running of horses. It came closer and closer. She ducked down and peeked to see who it was. She saw three men.  
  
"hey you !" yelled the man with the brown hair.  
  
GASP! Zoe ducked back down.  
  
"no dont be firghtened. We are here to help you." he tried to explain. He could see her emerald green eyes slowly come up to peek again.   
  
"who are you?" she asked.  
  
" my name is Aragorn and this is Legolas and Gimli." he told her, "Why are you out here by yourself um.... what is your name?"  
  
"Zoe"She slowly got up and wiped the dirt off her dress. " I'm trying to catch a goldfish for my cusin."  
  
Aragorn looked at her dress. It was as dirty as a rag. " Your a peasant from Rohan are you not?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"yes I am. Why do you ask?" she asked  
  
" you cannot go back there. Orcs have already invaded and destroyed the peasant villages. Im sorry but you cannot stay here either. You'll have to come with us." he explained.  
  
Legolas helped Zoe onto Brego. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
" Where will you take me? How will I tell my aunt and uncle?" she asked getting worried.   
  
"We will take you to Lothlorien. It's one of the most beautiful places of all middle earth and dont worry you will see your family again we promise." Legolas told her with a smile.  
  
Zoe scooted forward so Aragorn could get on behind her. She took one last look at the pond and then they road off. It was getting cold and Zoe had no coat, so Aragorn took his cloak and wrapped it around her. She was getting tired and the cold wind was making it hard to keep her eyes open so she turned a little to fall asleep against Aragorn's chest.  
  
They finally made it to Lothlorien. It was still dark Aragorn and Legolas trotted towards the entrance where they met up with Haldir.  
  
"sorry we were late. we had to bring this young girl along because she was out by herself." Aragorn explaind to him  
  
"Well what in the world was she doing out by herself?" Haldir asked.  
  
" thats not important now. Could you grab her, I dont want to wake her." he asked   
  
"sure..." Haldir replied. He slowly pulled her arm so she could slide into his arms. He got a hold of her and looked at her. She was still sleeping. 'shes a very lovely young girl' he thought. All of a sudden her eyes started twitching. She was waking up. Haldir waited for her to open her eyes.   
  
Zoe slowly open her eyes and could see a blond man carrying her. She thought it was Legolas until she took a second look. She saw he was a older. GASP!  
  
" PUT ME DOWN! " she yelled. She wiggled around so she can get out of his grasp  
  
" Calm down Im not going to hurt you!" Haldir tried to explain  
  
"NO! LET ME GO NOW! " she yelled again still wiggling around.  
  
"okay if you say so..." Haldir pulled his hands away and just let her fall. THUMP! She landed right on her bottom. He looked down at her and grinned.   
  
"ouch! I said PUT me down!" she yelled at him .  
  
"no, you said let me go the second time, so I let you go." he explained to her. Aragorn let out a small laugh. " get up we must continue in. " he told her. Haldir offered to help her up, but she gave him a mean look and got up herself. "sorry" he told her. He looked at her and turned to lead them in.   
  
' I just want to go home' she thought. Still rubbing her bottom she followed them into Lothlorien. 


	2. Lothlorien is not so bad

"I'm getting tired." said Zoe. She was getting weak from walking up the tall stairs that lead into Lothlorien. She would get hurt really bad if she fell down. Her legs were shaking and she was getting dizzy. Legolas saw her about to fall so he quickly grabbed her before she did. He helped her while he continued up the stairs.  
  
Finally they arrived in Lothlorien. Legolas sat her down.  
  
" thank you Legolas." she said to him. She sat for a couple of minutes to catch her breath. She looked around and thought what a beautiful place lothlorien is. she turned to see Haldir and Aragorn talking to a beautiful elf lady. 'I wonder what they are talking about' she thought. The elf lady then turned and looked at Zoe.  
  
"Zoelenna Boderlin. I am Lady Galadriel."   
  
Zoe's eyes widened in surprise. ' How did she know my name?' she wondered.  
  
" You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Galadriel said with a smile. "thank you very much." she replied. She smiled back at Galadriel.   
  
"well, we must be going." Aragorn called to Legolas and Gimli. They both nodded and began to follow him.  
  
"Wait your leaving?!?" She exclaimed. they all turned and looked at her, "where are you going? How do I know when I can go back to Rohan?" she asked.   
  
"Rohan is no more. All the people have traveled to Helms Deep, where there is to be a battle. We have to go protect them." Aragorn explained. Zoe gave him a worried look.   
  
"What about my uncle and Aunt? I need to go back!" she yelled at him. She started heading for the stairs, but Aragorn stopped her.   
  
" No your staying here! Its not safe there. Now we must be on our way." he yelled back at her. He turned and started walking.   
  
"dont worry we'll be back" Gimli told her and kissed her hand. Legolas gave her a hug and then followed Gimli and Aragorn. She watched them ride off.  
  
" Zoe, dont worry they'll be back, in the mean time I'll show you to your room." said Haldir. She turned and followed him. As they were walking, she kept looking around.  
  
" this place looks so rich," she said " your lucky to live here." Haldir smiled, "I'm guessing your a peasant?" he asked   
  
"yes I am and its horrible." she replied. They were walking past a small little shed. She stopped and asked Haldir what was in there.   
  
"We keep weapons in there. Do you fight?" he asked.   
  
" just a little " she told him with a smile.   
  
"well I guess I should challenge you one day." he told her. They continued to walk and found her room. He opened the door for her and slowly she walked in. It was a beautiful room full of pink and white.   
  
"wow, its beautiful," she turned and looked at Haldir and smiled " Im sorry I was treating you bad earlier."  
  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have dropped you. " he smiled. "oh and dinner tonight will be at the dinner house. You welcome to come. Well I'll see you tonight. " he told her and closed the door behind him. Zoe bit her lip and smiled "yay!" she yelled and jumped on the bed. She was happy to have a huge bed. She then got up and looked at herself in the mirror. " I cant go looking like this." she told herself. The only other clothing she had was a black skirt and white tank top. She stayed in her dress and went outside towards the dinner house. She took a peek through the window and saw all the elves including Lady Galadriel and Haldir. The food looked delicious. She just stared for a few minutes until Haldir spotted her. She ducked down but then peeked again. Haldir just shook his head and smiled.  
  
Zoe waited outside for Haldir. He came out holding an apple and a peach. "How come you didnt come in to eat?" he asked while tossing her the peach and apple.  
  
"I didnt have anything nice to where. " she told him looking down.   
  
" hey dont worry it wouldn't matter how you looked." he told her "Do you want me to show you around tommorow?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled  
  
"yes I would like that." she replied. He smiled and walked her back to her room. 


	3. I can't Swim

It was morning and birds were singing. Zoe woke up and stretched out her arms. She got up, took a bath, changed into her skirt and tank top, and brushed her hair. She heard a knock at the door and knew it was Haldir. She went to the door and slowly opened it.   
  
"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes I did." she replied.  
  
"Well lets go. I want to take you somewhere." he told her. She followed him out the door and walked beside him.   
  
"So where are we going?" She asked.   
  
"It's a surprise." he answered her.  
  
They continued walking and Haldir wanted to know about her family.  
  
"So... what is your mother and father like?" he asked her. Her smile faded away and she tilted her head down towards the ground.  
  
(sigh) "My mother died giving birth to me and my father didn't want me. So his sister, who is my aunt, took care of me and so here I am." she explained.  
  
Haldir looked at her. He felt bad that he asked her.  
  
"And now my aunt and uncle are in danger."she told him. Haldir lifted her chin with his hand   
  
" Dont worry your aunt and uncle will be fine. I promise." he told her. Zoe looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
They arrived by a river. It was beautiful. Zoe looked around  
  
"wow it's beautiful here. Why did you take me here?" she asked  
  
" I wanted to show you something that I can do." he looked at her and smiled. He turned towards the river and started to whisper, what sounded like an elvish spell, to the river. Zoe stared at the river and saw that the water went still, as if it were frozen but not into ice. Haldir stopped whispering and turned to Zoe.  
  
"Go ahead and walk on it." he told her. She looked at him all confused.  
  
"But I'll fall in the water." she explained  
  
" No you won't. Just go ahead. Don't be scared." he told her again.   
  
Zoe decided to trust him. She slowly stepped on the water. 'wow this is neat' she thought. She walked around more. She then bent down to see if she can feel the water, and she could. She turned and smiled at Haldir. Haldir smiled back. He wanted to do something funny for her. So he started to undo the spell so she can fall in. It was just as a joke. Zoe looked down and noticed the water was starting to move again.   
  
"um.....Haldir.." she turned to see him with a big grin on his face. Her eyes widened in horror. She noticed Haldir was undoing the spell as a joke "Haldir wait!!!" she yelled, but it was too late. She had already fallen in. Haldir laughed and waited for her to swim back up. But she didn't. He got worried she was taking long.   
  
"what if she cant swim?............. OH no Zoe!!" he yelled. He jumped in and swam deep down. He found her and pulled her up. He carried her ashore and carefully put her down. She started choking and coughing out water.   
  
"Zoe! Zoe are you alright?!?!" he asked her hoping she was.  
  
(cough) "yes Im fine. Why did you do that?" she asked him  
  
"Im sorry so sorry. I was just trying to joke around with you. I'm sorry I was just trying to cheer you up." he apologized.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know that I couldn't swim. It's not your fault." she explained.   
  
"I think I better take you back to your room." he told her. She nodded and started to get up. As she tried to stand up her legs started shaking. Haldir caught her before she could fall.   
  
"I better carry you." he said. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her all the way back. As they were almost there, Zoe asked to be put down. He gently put her down. They continued walking side by side until they arrived to her door.   
  
"I'm really sorry about today." he said again. Zoe looked up and smiled at him.   
  
"It's okay. I had a great time. I'm glad you took me there I've never had so much fun in my life. Thank you." she said. She leaned up and gave him a hug. When the hug ended Haldir looked down at her. He cleared his throat.   
  
"um... well I guess I'll see you tommorow." he said.  
  
"yes.....well okay goodnight." she said. He turned and walked away. She watched him walk away, then closed the door. She leaned against the door, bit her lip and smiled...... 


	4. A new dress

Zoe woke up the next morning. She stretched out her arms and legs. As her legs stretched out, she felt something by her foot. She sat up quickly to see what it was. Her eyes were filled with excitement. There by her feet lie a beautiful light pink dress. She jumped out of bed and went straight for the mirror. She brushed out her wavy black hair and washed her face. She ran outside and picked little white flowers and ran straight back to her room. She carfully put each flower in her hair. She walked over to her bed, picked up the dress, and went into the bathroom to change into it. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the mirror. She stared at herself. She couldn't believe she was wearing this beautiful dress. The dress went down to her knees. It had skinny straps that you pull over your shoulders, and it had a little bow in the back.   
  
"Who could've gotten me a dress so fancy?" She wondered. She decided to show it off, so she started to walk around. As she was walking around she started to get nervous, because elf maids were looking at her and whispering to eachother. But she still continued.  
  
Haldir knocked on Zoe's door. There was no answer. He opened the door to find no one in there. He turned and started walking to go look for her. He asked others if they have seen her. One of the elf maids responded "Yes I seen her, she went that way." She pointed to the destination. Haldir continued on. As he got there, he stopped because he saw someone. It was Zoe. She was walking barefooted around by the trees. She was smiling and she twirled around a couple times. Her wavy hair got in her face but she didn't care. Haldir stood there astonished by how beautiful she looked. Zoe noticed someone was watching her and she looked up.   
  
" Hi Haldir," she greeted " did you see my new dress? Do you know who gave it to me?" she asked. He smiled at her   
  
"Probably Lady Galadriel." he answered " Don't go sneaking off like that, I got worried that someone took you."   
  
"I'm sorry," she giggled "come on lets walk around." She pulled his arm   
  
"okay " He smiled and walked with her. " I've been meaning to ask you, How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 19, but why do you want to know?"she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering." he replied.  
  
" It would be amazing to live forever." she told him. He looked at her.  
  
"I can live forever, well actually age forever." he told her. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"oh.... thats neat.." she said. They stopped to rest for a while. Zoe saw three big rocks and wanted to climb on them. So she did. As she climbed on them, Haldir stood up to keep an eye on her. "So, do you have a wife any kids?" she asked  
  
Haldir looked up at her "no haven't really met the right one." he told her. She started walking down the rocks. "I'm sorry, I hope you do." she said. "well I have to go tell Lady Galadriel thanks for getting me this dress."   
  
"It looks lovely on you." he told her and he started smiling. She blushed and smiled back at him.When she started to walk off the rock she stumbled and almost fell but Haldir ended up catching her by the waist. Her arms were around his neck. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. The wind was blowing her hair out of her face. 'She's so beautiful' he thought. He stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes and then slowly leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She pulled him closer to him and continued to kiss him. He parted her lips with his lips and slowly stuck his tongue in her mouth. Zoe thought for a minute and pulled away from his kissing.  
  
"Haldir I'm sorry I can't do this." she told him. He looked at her.  
  
" why? Whats wrong?" he asked. He held her hand and waited for her to answer.  
  
" I can't .... I .. I got to go." she pulled her hand away and ran off.  
  
"Zoe! Wait!" he yelled. He tried to follow her, but he lost sight of her........  
  
Zoe kept running and didn't stop. She ran out of Lothlorien and down the stairs. She entered the woods. She fell but then got up and ran until she was far from Lothlorien.  
  
She stopped and rested for a couple of minutes. She decided to climb on a tree, so if they come searching for her, they can't spot her. She sat in the tree and hugged her knees. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She sat and thought about Haldir for the rest of the night.... 


	5. It's up to me

Zoe lifted her head up. She was still crying and asking herself..  
  
"why would he want to be with me? A mortal peasant girl. I love him but I'm not able to be with him forever.." She cried herself to sleep...  
  
STOMP STOMP STOMP! Zoe shot up and peeked through the leaves to see who or what was there. She saw nothing. She assumed it was the elves looking for her, so she stayed hidden in the tree until the sound of the footsteps were gone.  
  
"I can't go back. I don't want to hurt him. (sigh) I'm going to Gondor. I'm going back to whats left of my family." She got up and carefully climbed down the tree. "wait! I need my other clothes! I have to go back." she remembered. She turned and headed back for Lothlorien. It started raining and she was getting soaked. She closed her eyes for a minute and remembered how Haldir saved her life from drowning. She opened her eyes and shaked her head and continued......  
  
She arrived and ran up the stairs she tripped but got back up. When she got up the steps she could see that it was also raining in Lothlorien. 'I thought they said Lady Galadriel keeps all the bad weather away' she thought. She walked around. There was no other sound but the sound of rain. Something was wrong but She continued to her room. When she got there she grabbed her clothes and walked back out. She looked down the row of rooms and stared at Haldir's room. ' I should at least say goodbye' She thought................  
  
The elven warriors were called to Helms Deep. They were almost there. Haldir was soaked by the rain. He thought alot about Zoe. 'Why did she run off? I don't understand. I wanted to at least see her one last time.' he thought. 'After this battle I hope I can find her.' He thought about how much fun he had with her.   
  
They arrived into the gates of Helms Deep. They met up with Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
"How is Zoe doing?" Legolas asked. Haldir looked at him.  
  
"She's gone" he replied and then looked down. Aragorn yelled  
  
"What do you mean gone?!? What happened!?!"  
  
"she ran off. She's been gone for a day but I know she's still alive somewhere." Haldir explained. Aragorn looked away   
  
" We must hurry the Urak hai will be here really soon." Legolas told them.  
  
They continued and got into their positions. Haldir slid his hand down to grasp his sword but he felt nothing. He had forgotten his sword. The only weapon he had was his bow. Haldir took a deep breath and took out his bow and hoped he would make it through with out a sword.  
  
Zoe knocked on Haldir's door but no one answered. She slowly turned to the knob and walked in. She looked around his room and he was nowhere to be found. She looked on his bed and saw a sword. It was his sword. She gently touched it but pulled her hand back and continued out his room. She quickly walked and tried to look for a horse. She walked by what looked like a bird bath, and stopped. She walked closer and looked into it. The water in it began to swirl. Her eyes widened in amazement. She looked closer and started to see images of Haldir fighting Urak hai. " why doesn't he use his sword?......wait! he doesn't have it!" she said to herself. She continued to look in it. Her mouth dropped open because she couldn't belive what she was seeing. One of the Urak hai was behind him..... and he was distracted by a different one.......He got stabbed from behind....... He dropped to the floor and died...   
  
"I can't let that happen!" she yelled. She ran to Lady Galadriels room. "Lady Galadriel! Lady Galadriel! Haldir is in trouble!" She walked into her room and looked for her but she was also no where to be found. She looked on Galadriel's bed and saw armor, but it looked as if it was armor only made for a lady. Zoe closed her eyes and thought. 'I'm supposed to save Haldir.' She opened her eyes her eyes and grabbed the armor and and put it on. She then ran back to Haldir's room and grabbed his sword. She found the stabbles, took a horse and rode off to Helms Deep... 


	6. this is What Zoe looks like

Zoe looks a lot like this...go to this website http://groups.msn.com/EvanescenceBringsMeToLife/myimmortalpics.msnw?action=S howPhoto&PhotoID=780 


	7. Save him

When she arrived near Helms deep, she saw that the battle had already begun. Before she entered the battle she pulled the horses reigns to stop. She got off and put on the helmet that came with the armor she was wearing. She then grabbed Haldir's sword, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Well here we go." She jumped back onto the horse, kicked it's sides and they were off.  
  
As she got into the battle the Uruk Hai were already trying to bring her down. She pulled out Haldir's sword and started fighting back....  
  
Aragorn was struggling to defend the door. More and more Uruk Hai just kept coming. Haldir saw that Aragorn need help, so he quickly ran to go help him. One of the Uruk Hai was running towards Haldir with a sword. Haldir quickly shot him in the neck with his last arrow. "Haldir where's your sword?!?" yelled Aragorn.  
  
"I forgot it! but never mind!" Haldir yelled back. Haldir grabbed the sword that the Uruk Hai had used and continued defending. Aragorn then caught a glance of a rider he had never seen before. This rider was very skinny and was in what looked like elven armor. He saw that she was killing the Uruk Hai, so he wanted him to come defend the door.   
  
" Haldir! See that rider over there! The one on the horse!" Aragorn yelled. Haldir looked and saw the rider. "Go get him to come defend the door!" Haldir went off. As he ran he defended himself too.  
  
Zoe kept fighting. She was getting weak and tired but she still fought. She tried looking for Haldir. As she turned, she got cut on her shoulder and she screamed because it hurt. But she didnt let that stop her. She quickly stabbed the sword into the orc. After that she dropped the sword because of the pain from the cut. She still looked for Haldir. She then saw him running towards her direction. She started to run towards him because she saw the same orc that killed Haldir in the fountain! Haldir was still looking for the rider. He stopped to kill some of the Uruk Kai that were in his way.   
  
"Haldir!" Zoe yelled "Haldir Watch Out!!"  
  
Haldir heard it and turned around. He saw the huge orc about to kill him. "Haldir NO!!!" yelled Zoe. She quickly ran and pushed him out of the way........... Haldir fell down ............the orc sliced down his sword.........Zoe screamed in pain......... She got sliced on the side of her ribs.....and she fell down to the ground. Haldir grabbed the sword again and stabbed it into the orc and watched it die. He got up and picked up the rider.  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled at her. He took the rider to the door where Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were defending. " We must put him inside with the women and children!" Haldir told Aragorn. "He saved my life but he's wounded and we must help him!"  
  
Aragorn agreed. So he told them the guards inside to open the doors. They quickly opened the doors and shut them after Haldir came in. Haldir hurried and took the rider to where the women and children were. When he got there he ran and placed the rider on the ground. "Please help him. He's wounded!" Haldir told the women. The women agreed to help the rider. "I may not know who you are but thank you." he told the rider. Haldir saw the rider's smile. He turned and went back out to battle.  
  
"Now lets get this helmet off so you can breath. Your a really brave man." One of the women said while taking off the helmet. GASP! The woman dropped the helmet. "Zoe?!?" she yelled in shock. Zoe looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hi aunt Gammy." Zoe said softly. Gammy looked at her   
  
"Where on earth were you!?!" Gammy asked begining to cry. "your uncle and I have been worried that you were dead!" She rested her head on Zoe's stomache. She looked and saw how bad the wound was. "Oh Zoe why did you do this?" she asked  
  
"I love him" Zoe told Gammy. She explained everything to her. She told her about how she was tooken to Lothlorien. And how much fun she had with Haldir. Gammy then told Zoe to rest. Zoe tried sleeping but the wound kept hurting. All she thought about was Haldir...  
  
The battle at Helm's Deep had ended. Not many men had survived. The sun started to come up. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Haldir were about to go check on the women and children. Haldir missed Zoe so much and kept wondering if she was okay. He walked into the caves and looked around for the rider to see if he was doing okay. Haldir noticed the same woman he had talked to when he brought in the rider. "My lady where is he?" he asked her.   
  
" You mean 'she' " she corrected. Haldir looked at her funny but hen he stopped and really thougth about it.   
  
"Where is she?" he asked in a hurry. Gammy took him to where Zoe was. He saw the rider laying on the ground. Her head was turned the other way so Haldir couldn't see her face. He slowly walked over and kneeled down. Gently with his hand he turned her head. Her eyes barely opened.  
  
"Haldir?" she softly asked. She was breathing hard. Haldir's eyes widen in surprise.   
  
"Zoe!" he yelled worried and excited. She smiled at him but then her smile faded.   
  
" I'm so glad your alright." he told her. Zoe closed her eyes.  
  
"No I'm not....It hurts Haldir... It hurts.."she told him. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Her breathing became more harder. Haldir looked at her.   
  
"No Zoe! Hold on dont give in please!"he told her "Please Zoe I love you. I don't want to lose you!" Zoe couldn't hang on anymore............. 


	8. lost memories

It was late and everyone in the caves had went to sleep. Haldir stayed by Zoe's side. 'It's all my fault. None of this would've happened if I wouldn't have kiss her. Gosh but I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful and nice." he thought to himself. He sat and watched Zoe's tummy to make sure she was still breathing. All of a sudden Haldir could feel a presence behind him. He turned around to see who or what it was. It was Lady Galadriel. She walked closer to look at Zoe, she then turned and looked at Haldir.   
  
"She won't be able to live." she started telling him, "The wound is too deep. Soon she will stop breathing. " Haldir looked at Lady Galadriel.  
  
"What?!? What do you mean she won't be able to live? Please I don't want her to die. She deserves to live because she saved my life!" He told her. " Is there anything you can do?!?" Galadriel really thought about it.  
  
"There is one thing I can do. I can heal her wound," she began explaining, "but her memories of you and Lothlorien will be lost." Haldir sighed and looked down at Zoe. He wanted to cry.   
  
"I don't want to see her suffer anymore." he told her. He brushed Zoe's hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead. He then got up and backed away. Lady Galadriel then leaned down, put her hand on Zoe's wound, and started chanting a spell. Zoe's body started glowing. Her wound started to disappear as she was finishing the healing spell. The spell was then finished and Zoe was just sleeping. Lady Galadriel went over to Gammy and erased her memories of Zoe being wounded. Haldir looked down at Zoe. A tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Come Haldir, we must go back to Lothlorien." Galadriel told him. Haldir turned and followed Galadriel....  
  
Morning came. Zoe opened her eyes and looked around. 'Where am I?' she wondered. She got up and walked out of the cave. She saw three men talking to King Theoden in the hall, then one man with brown hair came up to her.  
  
"Zoe we were wondering where you were. How are you?" he asked. Zoe gave him a weird look.   
  
" I'm sorry do I know you?" she kindly asked. Aragorn gave her a weird look.   
  
" Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.  
  
" um.... I'm fine" she told him still confused. She walked back into the cave to look for her aunt. She then saw her washing clothes. "Aunt Gammy whats going on? Where are we?" she asked.   
  
"We're in Helms Deep," she answered her " We just went through a battle here. But nevermind that get ready because we are going back to Rohan and having a big celebration!" Zoe smiled and changed into a dress and grabbed her bag.  
  
Everyone were then off back to Rohan. Zoe was just happy jolly excited because she couldn't wait for the celebration.  
  
They arrived back to there home, Rohan. They imediatly began to get everthing ready for the celebration. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas went to Isenguard to go pick up Merry and Pippin.   
  
In Lothlorien, Haldir walked to the stables to go feed his horse. 'I wonder how she's doing' he thought. He missed her dearly. 'I want to see her again, and I will!' He jumped on his horse and rode off to Rohan. He knew there was a celebration going on and he knew Zoe was going to be there.   
  
The celebration had begun. Most men were drinking but some where dancing. The music was great and so was the food. Zoe was serving the drinks. She went around walking in an apron serving each table. Merry and Pippin were jumping around singing on the tables. Zoe laughed and continued serving.  
  
Haldir had arrived at Rohan. He walked into the kingdom. The first person he saw was Gimli. Gimli was sitting by the door smoking his pipe.   
  
"Hello lad go on in you don't want to miss the celebration." Gimli told him. Haldir walked in and looked around. He saw Aragorn talking to Eowyn and Legolas talking to Gandalf. He wandered through the crowds. He saw Merry and Pippin dancing on the table. Merry then shouted,  
  
"Hey I need another pint!" Zoe took a couple of pints to the table.  
  
"Here you go Merry and Pippin!" She yelled  
  
Haldir looked and saw her. She was smiling and Haldir was just in love. He tried following her but he lost her. He walked out by the balcony to think for a minute. "whats the use? She won't even know who I am." he told himself. He leaned against the ledge and just looked down. He then heard the balcony door open then close.  
  
he didn't bother to look. The person came by the Haldir and placed a tray with three pints, on the ledge of the bacony.  
  
"wooh! Men sure do like to drink" she said. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to go have fun with the other men?" she asked Haldir. Haldir looked at who was talking to him and it was Zoe. His eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"oh I just needed some fresh air." he told her. She smiled at him and then looked at his ears.  
  
"Your an elf. Thats neat. " she told him. " by the way my name is Zoe." Haldir smiled and just kept talking to her.  
  
"ouch!" she yelled. She pulled down the sleeve, on her shoulder, on her dress and rubbed on her cut. Haldir saw that it was a big cut.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her. He then softly touched her cut...........  
  
Zoe closed her eyes and she started having a flashback. She could see Lothlorien. She saw herself falling in the river. She saw herself being in a tree crying. She then saw herself saving Haldir... getting sliced on her ribs.........  
  
GASP! Her eyes then shot open! She accidently knocked the drinks over the ledge. She stood there looking at Haldir. Haldir thought he did something wrong so he decided to leave and he did. Zoe shook her head to snap out of it. She ran looking for Haldir. She went to the front gate and saw him riding away.   
  
" Wait Haldir!" she yelled but he was too far away. She started to cry "comback please come back." She turned around and went back inside. She decided to go get the clothes Gammy washed. As she was sorting out the clothes, she found a short pink dress. She decided to put it on. Gammy walked in and saw Zoe with the dress.   
  
"That is a really pretty dress." she told Zoe. " where did you get it?"  
  
Zoe really looked at the dress and tried to remember. "I don't know" she told Gammy. Zoe walked out and went walking around. "I have to find him!" she told herself. She went to the stables and stole ShadowFax. She rode off to go find him and she didn't give up until she did. 


	9. Im sorry

Haldir stood at the river where him and Zoe went to. He could feel a strong breeze hitting his face. Clouds were starting to come in. Rain started falling down. He stood there and just let the rain hit his face. He thought about Zoe smiling and how she looked so beautiful in the pink dress. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again a tear fell down his cheek. He started to whisper a spell in elf and the water stopped moving. He stared at the rain dropping into the river. It reminded him of Zoe.....  
  
Zoe decided to give Shadowfax a rest. As the horse was drinking and eating, Zoe decided to pick some flowers and put them in her hair. She then ate an apple and jumped back on Shadowfax. They rode until it got tired again. She stopped and let the horse rest again. She went to go look for water . It was raining and she was getting soaked. She then looked more ahead and saw a river up ahead. She walked to it. She kneeled to feel the water and right at that very moment she had another flashback. She saw herself walking on the water...... She blinked her eyes and stood back up. She looked at the river. She noticed it wasn't moving. She slowly put her foot on the water and then the other. As she stood there on the water she walked around . She looked up and saw straight ahead was Haldir across the river. She saw he was looking down. She wanted to yell out his name but she was too shocked to see him. Tears began falling down her cheeks. The wind then blew and one of her flowers flew off her hair and towards Haldir.  
  
Haldir continued looking at the river. Until he saw a little flower landed on the water. He kneeled and scooped the flower up in his hand. He then looked up and his eyes widened with surprise. He saw Zoe standing on the river looking at him. He saw that she was crying. He started to walk towards her slowly and stopped. She was still about 8 feet away from him.   
  
"Are you gonna let me drop in the river again?" she said crying " because I still cant swim." Haldir looked at her and smiled. He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck . He pulled her closer and kept kissing her. He picked her up and took her to shore and let her down. She was still crying.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran away. Im so sorry." she told him.  
  
"why did you run away?" he asked her  
  
"I thought you wouldnt want to be with me because some peasant girl and Im not immortal like you." she explained. Haldir picked her head up with his hand. She looked into his eyes.   
  
"I would never think that" He smiled and leaned down and soflty kissed her lips. she softly grabbed his face and continued kissing him. They just hugged and kissed in the rain.....................................  
  
Haldir and Zoe got married a week later. A year later they had a daughter. Her name was Penney. Sadly, Zoe died gave birth to Penney. Penney looked alot like Zoe. She had her green eyes but light brown hair. Penney grew up and got married, moved to Rohan with her husband, and had two children....  
  
Haldir was still young. He felt lonely because his daughter grew up and moved on. But he still knew Zoe was with him. He looked at the trees in the forest and remembered Zoe walking around the trees.. in the pink dress... smiling. ......  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
